


Don’t Dig for the Truth

by RipAndDip



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipAndDip/pseuds/RipAndDip
Summary: While growing up in Hurricane Karissa never got out much and never really met new people. However, when she turned 16 she decided it was time to get out there and make some cash and a couple friends. While looking for a job, opportunity comes knocking from a well known kids pizza place, Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Who could resist such a fun job, especially when there were singing mechanical robots, and a mysterious man unlike any other? Karissa takes the job, but it’s not the job that really reels her in, it’s the co-owner of the place William Afton. He seems to take a liking to her, but when she finds out his true intentions Karissa will regret digging too far into William’s and the pizza place’s business...This is my first work so if it sucks I warned you 😭 I don’t really have a specific path that this story will follow so just bare with me. AND ALSO DO NOT EXPECT THIS TO FOLLOW THE FNAF TIMELINE AT ALL, 😃😭I also don’t have a great schedule so updates will be at random times, sorry!Also I apologize for any spelling errors or mistakesI DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE FNAF CHARACTERS OR BRAND, THEY ARE ALL OWNED BY SCOTT
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Heyo! Welcome to this quick little A/N. I just want to let you know that I appreciate you checking out this story of mine! I’m a big FNAF fan and William simp so I decided why not write my own story just for the heck of it. 

I once again apologize for any spelling errors or mistakes.

I have a general idea of where the story will go, but I might always change it later. 

I also am busy with school so my update schedule might me wonky.

I ALSO WANNA MENTION THAT THIS WILL NOT FOLLOW THE FNAF TIMELINE ACCURATELY 

Without further ado! Let’s get into shall we?


	2. Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza!

The rain pushed against the window with no remorse, the wind forcing the raindrops against the glass. The room was cold, a dark feeling hovered in the shadows. Confetti lay on the carpeted ground, their bright colors seemed to fade as the darkness swallowed the room. For having their 16th birthday you would think that someone would be happy, but Karissa wasn’t. How could she? Her family had fought like they always did, not a day went by without an argument bursting out in the house like a bubble waiting to pop. She was used to it, her room was a place she could hide in, it was the only place she could hide in. Yeah she could go outside and hang out with some friends, but when you don’t have anymore than 3 it’s not a very reliable option. It’s not that she hated going outside, she just couldn’t. The house was a trap she couldn’t escape, it was like she was glued to the plush carpet, glued by her family’s inability to actually act like a family, but today she felt the glue of her home start to wear and the stickiness start to become weaker. Karissa felt herself being able to finally break free from the hold her family and home held on her, she felt herself being able to get up and say, “I can dig deeper into life, and finally make my world into what I want it to be.”

Karissa held her sheets over her eyes, shielding them from the light that poured into the room. The rain clouds no longer sat in the sky, pouring rain over the already mushy and soft ground. The sky was a light blue, the sun taking over once again. Karissa smiled to herself. She had barely woken up but the day seemed like it would be better than most, she couldn’t hear any shouting or words of hate being thrown between her siblings or parents. Everything seemed calm, maybe too calm. 

She slowly got up and the old bed creaked. Her room was nothing special. A bed sat in the corner, a night stand next to it. Her dresser was pushed against the far wall


End file.
